brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar
|Ages = 5 - 12 |Released = August 2010 |Theme = Kingdoms|Theme2 = Seasonal }} 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar is a Seasonal Kingdoms set released in August 2010. Included are nine Minifigures and many small models depicting medieval artifacts, equipment and tools. These are all part of the 24 gifts, one on each day, that make up the set. Description The Advent Calendar includes many objects that users collect during the days. The LEGO model for each day is as follows: ;Day 1 (Blacksmith) The Blacksmith that they receive on Day 1 is the first Kingdoms blacksmith variant. He has black legs and hips and printing of an apron of the same colour on his torso. A brown shirt is underneath the apron. His arms are yellow and his hands black, depicting bare arms and gloves. The blacksmith's face has printing of A smile and a brown beard and eyebrows. He comes with a black mallet. ;Day 2 (Anvil and fireplace) The anvil has a reddish brown brick at the bottom with a gold stud above that. On top of this is a black brick with studs on two sides and the top. A black cone is on one side and a small slope piece on the other. A short sword is balanced on top of this, on the top stud. The fireplace has a dark grey base with black pieces on top with a fire piece on connected to one. A tall 2x4 brick flanks the fire. The brick's interior and side are cut away, leaving only the base, one side and the top, where two grey cone pieces are located. ;Day 3 (Weapon stand) Day 3 has a 2x3 brown base at the bottom with two brown cylinders at the center edges. On top of this is a 3x1 piece with three dark stone grey clips, and another 1x3 brick to go on top. This creates the appearance of a small wooden rack. Included, and attached to the clips, are a silver spear, a metallic dark grey battle-axe and a small Lion Knight shield with four corners; two coloured red and and two white. A gold lion dominates the center. ;Day 4 (Dragon Knight) Day 4 includes only a Dragon Knight with a light stone grey flail. The knight is earth green and black, with printing of chain mail on his torso and upper legs. His chest has some armour covering it, from which two chains come. The chains go down and connect to his belt. The knight's helmet covers all but the eyes, which are visible behind a slitted visor. ;Day 5 (Dragon Cart) Day five consists of a two wheeled vehicle with a pair of spears angled forward. The wheels are brown and are part of a grey piece. That piece, in turn, is attached to the bottom of a brown 2x3 plate. The spears are connected to two clips on this piece. A black piece is located at the back to balance out the weight. ;Day 6 (Lion Armor) Day 5 is a breastplate on a stand and a helmet. The stand is made of a dark beige 2x2 plate with a single stud in the center. Attached to this is a dark brown piece commonly used as a telescope. A metallic light grey breastplate rests on the piece. A metallic silver helmet and visor like that of the Heroic Knight is also included in this day's gift. A red feather plume fits into the top of the visor. ;Day 7 (Lion Queen) Day 7 includes the Lion Queen and a green frog. The queen has a red torso and a sloped piece instead of legs as a dress. Her torso has printing of feminine curves and a red dress. A line of tan runs down in a vertical line. Inside the tan strip are several intricate dark red patterns. This printing is continued on the dress piece. The queen's face has a kind smile and some wrinkles to the sides of the eyes, depicting age. She has black hair in braided in a certain style and has a golden crown atop her head. The frog she holds is green and can fit on one stud or on the queen's hand. Its head has two unprinted eyes on it. ;Day 8 (Throne) Day 8 includes a red throne. Its base is a brown 2x3 plate with a red 2x4 plate added at a perpendicular angle to it. Two 2x1 red plates are on the studs on the edges. Two golden 2x2 plates with only one stud on the top are placed on top, making armrests. A pair of tall red sloping pieces with their flat sides against each other are the back of the chair. Connecting them is a triangular and sloped golden piece on top. ;Day 9 (Treasure Chest) Day 9 includes a brown treasure chest made of two parts; the lid and the chest. The lid can open and close by way of two hinges. Inside the chest are three transparent yellow gems and two transparent red ones. ;Day 10 (Skeleton) Day 10 includes a white skeleton with the original type of arms and head. Its face has round black eyes, a triangular nose and a grinning mouth. ;Day 11 (Prison Wall and Handcuffs) Day 11 contains the wall od a prison and a pair of handcuffs. The prison wall has a black 2x6 plate at the bottom and a tall, dark grey sloping brick piece at each side. Two light grey 1x1 bricks and a pair of dark grey 1x3 bricka are placed between the dark grey bricks, one set on top of the other. This gives the effect of the mismatched brick wall of a cell. A black barred window piece is put above this, followed by a 1x6 dark grey plate which goes on top of the tall sloping bricks and the barred window, making the model sturdier and holding the sections of it together. On the 2nd and 5th stud studs of the 1x6 plate are small, black, single-stud sloping pieces. These are positioned so that the slopes are angled outwards. ;Day 12 (Pig and Apple) Day 12 includes an apple and a light beige pig. The apple is green and can fit over one stud. A leaf and stem protrude from the top. The pig has stubby, immobile legs ad a single stud on its back. Its head has two ears, a flat snout and black eyes. The eyes are the only printings on the pig and have inside them white dots, representing light reflections. ;Day 13 (Lion Prince) Day 13 includes the Lion Prince and a short, light stone grey sword. The Lion Prince has dark red legs and torso, with white arms and yellow hands. His printing is of a bright red coat with white fluff lining the sides and a Lion's head in the middle, above two black clasps. The hips and upper legs continue this printing. The lower legs have a gold line running horizontally through them, with a small cross just above them. The Lion Prince has a confident smile on his face and has long black hair. ;Day 14 (The Sword in the Stone) Day 14 includes a metallic dark grey sword and a stone to go in it. A green 2x4 plate is the base of the rock. Above this is a light stone grey circular 2x2 brick in which the sword fits into. Two dark stone grey sloped 1x2 bricks are placed on on top of each other, the top one also connecting to the circular brick. A small, one-stud length sloping piece is located on the circular stone opposite to the other sloping brick. The sword can slide in and out of this setup. ;Day 15 (Training Arsenal) For Day 15, a training dummy is included. The dummy is created by a 2x2 plate with one stud in the center as its base, with a black 1x1 brick with a stud on five sides on top and a light stone grey 1x1 brick with studs on three sides attached to the top of that. The two studs on the sides of this brick are occupied by a clip gripping a metallic dark grey axe on the right side and a rod with a circular tip on the left. The rod is for the purpose of any blows the training knight might land on the dummy; it serves as a target. Above these "arms" is a black cylindrical 1x1 brick acting as the head. This brick is underneath a silver conical helmet that covers the back, sides and top of the "head". A piece protrudes from the part covering the forehead to protect the nose. ;Day 16 (Maid) For Day 16, a maid is included. The maid has a sloping brick instead of legs as a dress. The printing of the torso and dress is of an earth green corset over a skirt of the same colour. Both of these are lined with white. A light brown belt with a pouch on it runs across the base of the torso. The maid has a smile, black eyes with white reflections and thin brown arched eyebrows. Her hairpiece is dark brown and is in the shape of a ponytail. ;Day 17 (Barrel and Cup) For day 17, a barrel of an unknown beverage and a mug were included. The mug is bright yellow and has a handle on it. The barrel is sideways and set on a bench. The bench is made by two brown 2x1 bricks as the legs, under a 2x3 piece of the same colour. Two light grey, hollow sloping pieces at opposing angles on set on this piece. The barrel, with its led and light grey nozzle then rests on between those. ;Day 18 (Cauldron, Apple, and Knifes) Day 18 has a large black cauldron with a handle on each side, a green apple with a stem and leaf at the top and a pair of grey knives. The knives are identical and have ribbed handles for grip. They have short blades nearly the length of a minifigures arm. ;Day 19 (Spear Lion Knight) A Lion Soldier makes up the entirety of Day 19. he has light grey legs with black hips. His torso has printing of four squares, two red and two white, with the head of a lion in the center. the soldier's arms are light grey and his hands yellow. His face has lines on the cheeks and under his mouth, which is shaped in a good-natures smile. He wears a helmet that has a large brim and a rectangular opening that accommodates his whole face. He wields a single silver spear. ;Day 20 (Catapult) For day 20 of the Advent Calender, a small catapult is included. Its base is a 2x4 piece with a 2x4 sloping brick. Set on this brick is a piece with two holes in it, one above the other. A connector peg is inserted in the top hole. On the other side of the peg is a small brown catapult made of one piece. Included are three tan cylindrical 1x1 bricks for ammo. The two that are not in use are connected to the unoccupied side of the green 2x4 base. ;Day 21 (Crossbow Lion Knight) A Lion Archer with a quiver and crossbow is included for Day 21. He wears a silver conical helmet that covers the back, sides and top of his head. A piece protrudes downward from the part covering the forehead to protect the nose. The archer has a confident grin on his face. His chest features printing of silver chain mail with a brown strap running from his right shoulder to his left hip. Two horizontal belts run across the base of his torso. They both have gold buckles. The knight's arms are red and his hands yellow. His hips are black and his legs light grey. The Lion Archer wields a brown crossbow. ;Day 22 (Tree and Owl) For Day 22, an owl sitting in a tree were made. The tree is built on a brown 2x2 plate with four studs, one in each corner. In one corner, a cylindrical piece of the same colour is attached, as the trunk of the tree. Above that is a green piece that extends outward, separating into five small leaves. Connected to this piece, above the first one, is another cylindrical brown piece. A green leaf piece is set atop this one as well. A white owl sits on top of this. ;Day 23 (Table and Potions) Day 23 and Day 24 go together. One has a table of potions while the latter includes a wizard. The table is made up of two brown 2x1 bricks as the legs and a 2x3 piece set on top of these. In one corner of this table is a transparent green cone with a trans red stud on top, representing a green potion bottle. A gold stud is next to this. On the other side of the table is a silver piece with a black clip on it, holding a pot with another gold stud. Underneath the pot is a flame piece attached to a clip on the table. ;Day 24 (Wizard) The wizard of Day 24 is mostly light blue. He wears a pointed hat of this colour with several black and white stars printed on it and a black belt with a silver buckle encircling it. His face has printing of a fierce expression with bushy white eyebrows and a beard. The lower part of his face is covered up by his large white beard piece, as is his torso which, incidentally, is unprinted. The wizards arms are blue and his hands yellow. His hips have printing of a brown belt with silver designs on them and a grey buckle. A brown pouch is located on his right leg and a silver chain and locket on his right. Aside from these printings, his legs are blue. The wizard holds a transparent light green want with a star at the tip. Background In the story, two factions, known as the Lion Kingdom and the Dragon Kingdom, are clashing. The Dragon Knights are the antagonists, and bear the colours dark green, gold and black. The Dragon Knights had attempted to raid a farm, attack the Lion King's carriage and capture his daughter and a Lion Knight. Their leader is not known, but a prominent member who may lead this faction is the Dragon Wizard. Defending themselves against the Dragon Kingdom are the Lion Knights, with the colours red and grey, who staged a rescue for the King's daughter and attempt to protect their citizens. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Content by day Gallery 7952-1.jpg|The set in its entirely External Links Category:Kingdoms Category:2010 sets Category:7000 sets Category:Seasonal Category:Holiday Category:Exclusives Category:Castle Category:Advent calendars